


Triangles are Common

by Eve6262



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, M/M, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, except oh wait SHE JUST DID, help I think I'm dying, kyoko doesn't laugh, kyoko is asexual, kyoko laughing, this is not my writing style in the slightest, toko likes byakuya likes makoto likes toko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: read the tagswait why is the summary in the tagsoh welltoko likes byakuya likes makoto likes tokokyoko is laughingthere's a group chatbut there's never actually any lines from said group chatalso asahina and kyok are dorks in love





	Triangles are Common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasister60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/gifts).



> requested by Pegasister60
> 
> if you're wondering why it's not a commission
> 
> she's a friend
> 
> and it's just not

    In retrospect, the group chat that was supposed to be used for important things was an absolutely and almost astoundingly stupid idea, thought everyone.

    And that was exactly why it stayed.

    In the chatroom was where all the silent shenanigans happened- it was where Makoto was looking (if not at staring at Toko) when he spaced out during meetings; it was what Byakuya was looking at on his phone that single second he looked down at it as he left his desk (if not a picture of Makoto); it was what Toko was gripping her phone desperately and watching (or a picture of Byakuya- or, in this case, a small pixelart game she’d picked up some time ago from the Tech department).

    As for Kyoko, it was the only thing she could be looking at as she paced the halls with her phone in one hand and her coffee in the other, trying desperately not to burst out laughing and scare off the rest of the few who dared walk beside her, to no fault of her own. However, it was a bit straining; she would often have times where she wished she could confide in anyone but three who understood her plight- Hagakure and Asahina, who laughed at it as often as she did, and Toko, who at this point had almost transcended her old point of view and saw the complete irony.

    Of course, that meant she would simply silently double over and laugh her lungs out silently while Toko sometimes peered at her, wondering what she was doing for a maximum of five seconds before realizing. It was nice of her, to keep the secret, and Kyoko sometimes wondered if Syo was just as accepting before accepting the fact that the other personality was, in fact, a murderer, and would therefore not be that accepting.

    She thought. Maybe. Possibly. She didn’t know.

    Still, it was a bit worrying, seeing this form. Not for Toko at all, as Kyoko figured the girl had gone through plenty of heartbreak based upon how many victims Syo brutally put on display; yet, she had no clue whether Byakuya had even thought about dating before this, and Makoto’s first betrayal was seemingly Sayaka, and even then she hadn’t truly betrayed him- no, she had loved him to the very end, and that in itself was not he faced now.

    That didn’t mean she didn’t still laugh every time a hopeful flirt was sent Toko’s way, or when Byakuya sent a line that seemed just a slight bit too suggestive for his usual tastes. Toko’s messages were either making fun of someone(as a writer she knew exactly what adjectives to use, which was always hilarious) or slight flirts with Byakuya, which somehow were so obvious to him that he instantly turned them down (also hilarious).

    Kyoko herself had always been asexual, although recently she wondered if she was aromantic or homoromantic, since recently she’d found herself flirting with Hina on the strangest occasions.

    Still, being infatuated with someone didn’t mean she didn’t find Byakuya’s message of “Makoto, meet me in my office” with no context worthy of being screenshotted and used as blackmail. Relative blackmail, mind; it was used to keep him from strangling Toko.

    Just as she was putting away her phone, the door to her office clicked open. Surprised somewhat, she looked up, eyes stoic as always, to a somewhat nervous Makoto. Her instinct told her it was about Toko, although it was the blush on his face and the quizzical look on the girl in the other office’s face that truly proved it, like a mathematician attempting to find the proof to an equation he knows is right, and finding it in seconds.

    “Um, Kyoko...can I ask for your help with something?” His troubled eyes, yet hopeful smile made her give a quiet one of her own (she’d been trying to look a little more friendly recently) and motion to sit down on one of the chairs on the side of her office. As he did so, she spoke.

    “What is it?”

    “...Toko.” At this, Kyoko gave a knowing smile and let him calm down for a bit. After his cheeks finally let go of their red tint and his hands stopped shaking, he explained.

    “...So I really like her, but….you know….the whole…”

    “I know.”

    “What should I do?”

    “Honestly….”

    Kyoko took a quick look over at Toko’s office before turning back to the poor brunette, now starting to shake again.

    “I have no clue, but I can tell you why this is going to get extremely complicated.”

    “Why?”

    “You’re part of a love triangle.”

    “I am…? How?”

    “Well, you know Toko likes Byakuya, and you like Toko, therefore Byakuya likes…”

    Makoto’s cheeks flushed at the thought, and he barely squeaked out his answer.

    “Me.”

    “Exactly. So….”

    “I’ll just leave it alone.”

    “What?” Kyoko’s eyes grew wide from shock.

    “It’s better to just leave this alone, I think. I don’t know what to do, none of us know what to do. It’s better to leave things like this.”

    Makoto gave a nod of thanks and left the room, presumably to deal with his misery, leaving Kyoko seemingly fine.

    Just as Aoi entered, Kyoko doubled over in a fit of pure, undiluted laughter, which perhaps at first scared the swimmer, but quickly had her smiling at how happy her crush was.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what's wrong with me today either
> 
> oh yeah I have a deviantart with art on it (wow so original) it's eve-6-2-6-2
> 
> ~Eve6262


End file.
